


sweater weather

by satsukiii



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Living Together, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, consent is my kink, daily life of junhwan, jinhwan is working here, junhwan, junhwe being junhwe, smut in some chaps maybe, underage rating just because jinan is older in this fic lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/satsukiii
Summary: kim jinhwan likes to spoil koo junhwe a little too much.





	sweater weather

 

recently it's been very chilly outside, even if it's in the middle of summer. climate change is the only thing they could blame at this point. this was the part of the year where everyone should've been prancing around in the sun, playing volleyball in the beach, wearing their new swimsuits. but no, it was too cold to go outside. even the forecasters have advised them to stay inside the house.

"kim sagat," junhwe blurts out, "i wanna' find mr. kim sagat-" he continues in a sing song tone. he was lying down on the double sized bed, rolling around the soft matress as he held his phone with both hands. fingers rapidly tapping on the screen as he played mobile legends; a game chanwoo recommend to him the other day, and now he's completely hooked.

jinhwan closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking up, "junhwe, baby, can you like, shut up for like two minutes? i can't focus here." during the past hour, he was struggling on his homework; everytime jinhwan reads the question it flies its way out of his head. before he could even comprehend it, he finds himself rereading the whole thing again. this wasn't even his homework, it was junhwe's. the boy claims to be bad at english, so he took over it.

"i'm bored." the younger whined, tossing his phone on the bed. it was a quick game, and he suddenly felt like he was playing to much. junhwe seemed to want his hyung more than that stupid game.

"kim sagat, kim sagat, kim sagaaaaaat ~!" junhwe sings this time, hitting on the high note loudly that his voice echoed inside the room.

slamming all the papers onto the table, jinhwan stood up from his study, "you know what, fine." then he walks over to junhwe, who was still lying on the bed, "the only kim you can get is kim jinhwan. quick, ten minutes, what do you want?" he says exasperatedly.

"kiss me." junhwe answers bluntly, his tone serious now, different from how he was playing around earlier.

the older frowns, leaning in to make sure he heard him correctly, "what?"

"kiss me. here." junhwe repeats, his finger pointing at his cheek now.

"you bothered me for an hour straight just for something as simple as that?" jinhwan says rather dryly, sitting down beside the younger with slump as if he didn't want to be there (he does).

"quick, kim sagat is coming back soon."

rolling his eyes playfully at the boy's demand, jinhwan finally leans in to press a kiss onto the younger's cheek. junhwe couldn't keep himself from smiling, his eyes curved so much that he couldn't see that clearly anymore.

pulling away, jinhwan speaks, "that good enough for you?" his words slightly hinting he wants to give more, he could go on, but jinhwan wanted to hear junhwe admit it himself. he found it adorable. the way junhwe gripped onto both of wrists was enough to make jinhwan realize, how eager the younger was. junhwe's eyes were pleading, almost twinkling at jinhwan from his desire for affection.

"the other one too."

jinhwan complies, pressing another kiss onto the opposite side.

"one more."

his movements were slower this time, jinhwan wanted to tease him a bit. his eyes focused on the boy's lips, and junhwe closed his eyes already in anticipation. but jinhwan doesn't comply immediately, so he opens them, only to admire the older's face, "where do you want it?"

"right where you want it to be." that response was enough for jinhwan to dive into him, lips fully pressed onto the younger's. his kiss was slow, not entirely moving his lips, it felt sweet and innocent, just exactly what junhwe deserved.

through their half a year of dating, junhwe wanted to take things slowly, and so far, kissing is the best they've done. he was aware that sex occurs in every relationship at some point, but right now, it wasn't exactly what he needed.

junhwe enjoyed being spoiled by the older; treating him food occassionally, forehead kisses, late night cuddling, all the good stuff he could imagine. he was very grateful to be able receive any of these just by his word. 

jinhwan was older than him by three years, he already has a job as a production assistant, it paid him well enough to support himself, even junhwe. he knew his responsibilities very well: he visits his parents in jeju atleast twice in every three months, cleans his apartment when it gets particularly dusty.

meanwhile there's junhwe, who is a college student, taking up performing arts. he lives alone as well, though in a dorm along with his friend yunhyeong. his parents are back in daegu so he has this part time job as a cash registar at a convenience store to support some of his expenses. but compared to jinhwan, he was considered a rookie to these things like responsibility. junhwe was carefree and happy go lucky, there is a vast difference between them. 

as junhwe's longing for familial love has transformed into a romantic one, he liked being treated special. it made his hesrt flutter and the butterflies fly around his stomach. love was a great feeling.

their kiss went deeper, jinhwan's hand snaked up to the younger's cheek as he moved his lips against his. junhwe was completely melting from the kiss, his mind went hazy at the thought of where this was going. he gasps when jinhwan's hand pressed onto his shoulder supporting hs weight as he stood up. in a flash, his hyung was on his lap now, his hands gripping onto his hips tightly in anticipation of what was coming to him. 

slender fingers tangled themselves on junhwe's soft locks, pulling onto them tightly as jinhwan wraps his arms around the younger's neck. junhwe pulls away to breathe, his forehead still against the other, "hyung my homework-" he manages to mumble out before jinhwan brushes him off and presses his lips onto his.

then the kiss went back to being soft and slow, calmer than their hungry passionate kissing earlier. jinhwan gives him a few more quick pecks; on his lips, on the tip of his nose. then finally his forehead. he lets his lips linger a while longer on that particular part, because junhwe liked it a lot. 

"i better get back to it." jinhwan smiles at him lightly, moving off the his lap.

junhwe's hands that were grasping onto the older's arms loosened, junhwe lets go this time. he's satisfied with that for now.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo do let me know what u guys think !!!
> 
> id love to read comments or suggestions
> 
> twt: satsukonic


End file.
